DÍGALE
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Booth siempre ha sabido que la única mujer que ama es Brennan, y ella aunque le cueste admitirlo tambien es al único que ha amado. ¿Sera que Booth dará ese paso para conseguir el amor de Brennan? y ¿Brennan admitirá de una vez por todas lo que siente por Booth?


**Hola, ahora traigo un nuevo Song-Fic, espero les guste, y si no pues también hágamelo saber. La canción es Dígale de David Bisbal, en lo particular me encanta esta canción y quien la canta ni se diga, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi queridísima amiga foreverloveboothbrennan, espero te guste!**

* * *

**DÍGALE**

Seeley Joseph Booth se encontraba con las tropas en Afganistán cuando conoció a Hannah, ella atrajo de inmediato su atención, era realmente atractiva.

Primero se hicieron amigos, luego Seeley opto por dar un paso más, él se había arriesgado a tener una relación anteriormente, y daba todo por aquella mujer, por Brennan, pero sabía que una relación con ella sería muy peligrosa, pues el simple hecho de trabajar juntos de por si era ya bastante arriesgado, no quería exponerla demasiado; si algo él no quería era hacerle daño, la amaba demasiado, todo lo que él quería era protegerla, así que lo mejor era no insistir.

Ella lo había rechazado, le dijo que no quería hacerle daño, que ella nunca podría quererlo de la misma manera. Todo esto lastimo demasiado a Seeley, pero tal vez él tendría que conformarse con ser solamente su amigo, su compañero, ya que él no quería perderla, y si la podía tener a su lado aunque sea de esa manera, lo haría, pues era ya parte importante en su vida y no quería separase definitivamente de ella.

Tendría que pasar página y buscar a alguien que lo amara como él lo hacía y que estuviera dispuesta a pasar junto con él los próximos 30, 40, o 50 años.

Hannah era una chica muy especial y Seeley creía que estaba enamorado de ella y la había llegado a querer mucho; tanto que por un buen tiempo había llegado a olvidarse de Brennan, de su Bones; no fue hasta que regreso a DC que todos aquellos momentos vividos con su mejor amiga volvieron a él, todo lo que le encantaba de ella dominó nuevamente su pensamiento, no fue hasta ese momento que Seeley Joseph Booth se dio cuenta del grande error que había cometido…

**_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón  
aquellos ojos tristes  
soñadores que yo amé._**

Cómo pudo pasarle por la mente que podía encontrar en alguien más todo lo que amaba de Brennan.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre grandísimo idiota, cómo pudiste ilusionar a Hannah, sabes muy bien que nunca querrás a alguien que no sea Temperance Brennan. Sí que Booth estaba confundido.

Trato de buscarla, fue directamente al Instituto, quería verla nuevamente. Al entrar a su oficina se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, así que fue con Ángela, seguro que ella sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Hola Ángela, ¿Dónde está Bones?

-Hola cariño, lamento informarte que nadie de nosotros lo sabe, dijo que se iba a una investigación, pero no nos dijo a donde, ni con quien, mucho menos cuando regresaría.

-No puede ser posible, esto me pasa por ser un imbécil, tuve que haber luchado por ella, so lo hubiera hecho ella no estaría en saber qué país, estaría a mi lado, pero más idiota no pude ser.

-Cariño no te culpes, sabemos que ella es muy difícil, pero creme, ella volverá, además estoy segura que te ama tanto como tú a ella, o incluso más, tú eres quien la entiende mejor que alguno de nosotros. Así que sólo es cuestión de darle un poco de tiempo y ella estará de regreso.

-Pero he cometido un error, un gravísimo error. Estoy saliendo con alguien, yo creí que me había enamorado de ella y que había encontrado por fin a alguien que me amara por el resto de mi vida, pero fue una ilusión solamente, me dejé llevar, yo únicamente puedo amar a alguien y es a Bones, a mi BONES.

**_La dejé por conquistar una ilusión  
y perdí su rastro  
y ahora sé que es ella  
todo lo que yo buscaba._**

-Lo sé, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella, dile que te disculpe, pero que en realidad no la amas, así ella no se hará más falsas ilusiones contigo.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que haré, y luego, no sé de qué manera, pero encontrare a Bones, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Así entonces, Booth partió del instituto y se dirigió a su departamento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Hannah sin herirla y sin que ella creyera que solamente la había utilizado...

Un fuerte sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era el timbre de su departamento, por lo que fue a abrir y para su sorpresa era Hannah, el con una cara de asombro la recibió y la hizo pasar.

El silencio reino en los minutos posteriores a la llegada de ella, esto fue realmente desesperante, hasta que ella se decidió a romper el silencio

-Seeley, necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy serio e importante.

-Está bien, habla, que yo después tengo que hablar contigo de algo también.

-ok. Yo he decidido aceptar un trabajo en África, es por tiempo indefinido y venía a despedirme, quería verte por última vez. Acepte el trabajo pues sé que nunca me amaste, me quisiste claro, pero nunca podré ocupar un lugar en tu corazón como lo hace la Dra. Brennan. Bastaba con que me contaras tus aventuras con ella resolviendo casos y ver como se te iluminaban los ojos, eso Seeley, es amor. No te estoy reprochando absolutamente nada, al contrario, te agradezco por todo lo que vivimos. Te deseo lo mejor en esta vida, y sé que lo tendrás al lado de ella que también te ama, pero por lo que me has contado, le será un poco difícil reconocer que te quiere, pero sé que tu lograrás hacer que ella se deje llevar por sus sentimientos y te llegue a hacer el hombre más feliz y se con seguridad que así será.

-Hannah, yo… yo no sé cómo agradecerte esto, gracias por comprender, justamente esto quería hablar contigo, pero ya lo que yo pueda decir esta demás. Solamente quiero agradecerte nuevamente, eres una mujer maravillosa y sé que encontrarás quien te ame realmente.

-Gracias Seeley y que seas muy feliz.

-Tú también.

Fue así como Booth cerró un capítulo más del libro de su vida, y ahora escribiría una nueva historia y para eso necesitaba encontrar a la protagonista.

Con la ayuda de sus amigos del FBI y contactos que tenía inició su búsqueda, ya que sabía que ella había huido porque él le había comentado sobre su relación con Hannah y eso seguramente la había lastimado, pero ahora podría decirle que la amaba y que quería tenerla siempre a su lado. No tenía rastro alguno de ella, pero tenía la certeza de encontrarla

**_Y ahora estoy aquí  
buscándola de nuevo y ya no está  
se fue._**

Tal vez usted la ha visto  
dígale...  
Que yo siempre la adoré  
y que nunca la olvidé  
que mi vida es un desierto  
y muero yo de sed.

**_Y dígale también  
que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar._**

No hay brillo en las estrellas  
ya ni el sol me calienta...  
y estoy muy solo aquí  
no sé a dónde fue  
por favor dígale usted.

Booth podía sentir una soledad enorme, el no tenerla cerca lo estaba matando, le dolía también el hecho de no saber por dónde buscarla, ya había pasado un mes y no tenía rastro alguno de ella, ni ninguno de los que le ayudaban a buscarla la habían logrado contactar.

**_Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé  
que siento sus caricias  
y su olor está en mi piel  
cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí  
la cubría de besos  
y entre mil caricias  
la llevaba a la locura.  
Y ahora estoy aquí  
buscándola de nuevo y ya no está  
se fue._**

Paso un mes más y su desesperación aumentaba, hasta que en una de las tanta noches de insomnio, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, seguro era la mejor en la cual había pensado.

**_Tal vez usted la ha visto  
dígale...  
que yo siempre la adoré  
y que nunca la olvidé  
que mi vida es un desierto  
y muero yo de sed._**

Mientras tanto, Temperance Brennan se encontraba en Israel, haciendo investigaciones sobre unos restos antiguos que fueron encontrados en una tumba clandestina, cuando un miembro del equipo con quienes se encontraba trabajando, le anunciaba que había llegado su revista mensual de antropología, ya que no se perdía ningún ejemplar, le gustaba estar al tanto de las investigaciones que se realizaban alrededor del mundo.

Tomó un descanso y se dispuso a leerla, cuándo algo la dejó totalmente desconcertada…

Había una página en donde aparecía su nombre.

-No recuerdo haber hablado con alguien de esta revista en mucho tiempo.

Aun con asombro empezó a leer la nota

**_"DRA. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN_**

**_He estado buscando algún tipo de información sobre usted, pero todo ha sido un fracaso._**

**_Estoy esperándola, no sabe cuanta falta me hace, han sido los peores meses de mi vida, sin poder hablar ni estar cerca de usted._**

**_Espero que pueda leer esta nota, si la recibe, la estaré esperando cada día en el Espejo De Agua en DC, no tarde por favor._**

**_Atenta y cariñosamente, el hombre que está realmente enamorado y loco por usted, Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth"_**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón latía a mil por hora… Booth aun la amaba. Si él le estaba dando otra oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía, así que trataría de dejar arreglados los informes y así poder ir lo más pronto posible a DC.

Booth se encontraba sentado en una banca, rogando a Dios que ella hubiera leído su mensaje.

**_Y dígale también  
que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar  
no hay brillo en las estrellas  
ya ni el sol me calienta...  
y estoy muy solo aquí  
no sé que donde fue  
por favor dígale usted  
dígale._**

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, con su rostro entre sus manos, que no notó la presencia de una persona la lado suyo, hasta que ella habló.

-Buenas noches Agente, ¿necesitaba hablar conmigo?

El corazón de Booth casi salía de su pecho, su felicidad era más que notoria.

-Bones!, Sabia que vendrías

-Nunca te fallaría.

-Lo sé.

-Creí que te había perdido Booth.

-Disculpa Bones, fui un tonto, creí que podría rehacer mi vida, pero… al no estar a tu lado todo este tiempo me hizo entender que nunca encontrare todo lo que amo de ti en otra persona, tu eres única, eres la mujer a la que amo, por la que daría mi vida, a la única que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Booth, yo… yo haría lo mismo por ti, porque todo el tiempo que estuve alejada de ti, queriendo olvidarte, solamente pude hacer todo lo contrario. En las noches no podía conciliar el sueño tratando de imaginar cómo sería si tuviéramos una vida juntos, y pues creo que ahora ya no lo soñare más, porque estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo por ti, porque TE AMO y no me da temor decirlo, porque hoy más que nunca quiero gritarlo a todo el mundo, no me importa que todo el mundo sepa que la Doctora Temperance Brennan Ama a Seeley Booth con todo su corazón, y si, si creo que el corazón es capaz de amar y tú me lo demostraste. Quiero vivir todo esto, y sé que tú me enseñaras día a día como hacerlo.

-Trato hecho, yo te enseñare como se hace. Te amo Bones

-Y yo a ti.

Después de estas palabras, y acompañado de un gran y cálido abrazo, la nueva pareja sello su amor con un beso, que empezó siendo un beso tímido, pero fue un instante solamente, en lo que ambos se reconocían y fueron intensificando ese beso, que terminó siendo uno de los besos más dulces y deseados, de los cuales ambos no habían recibido jamás.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS! DESDE GUATEMALA**


End file.
